Love: The Fuel of Heroes
by ComicsNix
Summary: Even thought the campers at the Whispering Rock Camp finished their tests to become Psychonauts...there is one last secret trial they must face. And not everyone will come back alive...


**The Author –** Hi people! Long time no see! I'm not posting fanfiction so regularly because of the college, but don't afraid, I'll not stop. This one here was a request by endangeredmonkey. Thanks for your support endangeredmonkey, and sorry for the immense delay. I hope you enjoy it. And the others readers too...Enjoy!

** Love: The Fuel of Heroes**

The Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp was only the benning. After graduating the Summer school, there is only one more step towards the transformation into oneself to turn to a Pasyconaut.

"Yes students!" shout Morceu rleandre "you graduated, but now, the next step is going to be more difficult! To be a real Psychonaut, you must accept the final probation, the last chanllege against the most putrid and twisted mind the the hole world.

"Thhe most twisted mind Proferso? Who's that?" asks Dogen Boolen very utterly scared. He don't like scary…

"Oh…who you ask? You will see…you will see…arharharhraharah…" and Morceu goes back to his cabin, laughnigh manically, to prepare the one whose mind is the ultimate battle field against mental mortality in the Mental Sumer Camp.

In this mean time, the students await at a large room filled with benches where everyone is seated, awaiting the return of the ol' Oleandre.

Raz is by the side of Lili. So much feeling in his heart…but that lady is so closed into herself. Why don't she open her feelings some more…why don't she frees the dam of passion and embraces the coffee like love she mostly hides from the young Rasputin, the hero of the Psdychonauts?

"Lili," utter Razputing, "I'm scared! Kiss me!" and Raz immediately grabs Lili Zanoto and tries to force a kiss.

"Fuck!"and Lili mind punches Raz scrotal bag. Some cum gets out of his little penis and taint Raz leather pants. Everyone laughs.

"Ahaahah! Raz cummed in joy! What a pervert!" cries in mostly satisfaction the yellow teethed Bobby Zilch. He likes it so much that unknowngly to himself, he punches Chloe Barge on the helmet, breaking the helmet glass and scarring her face for life. She's not pleased.

"what do you think you doning?" asks Lili "I'm a girl of principels!"

"Sorry Lili" mutter in disgrace Raz, so ashamed in his own cum "I thought girls liked bad boys…"

Lili frowned her skin and closed her mouth. Hate filled the little heart of that so lonely princess of gray matter. Raz, looking deeply into the skin folds of her new aged neck, knew the pain he inflicted into her femininity. He went to the bathroom. And cut his wrists.

After a afternoon awaiting Morcue to come back, everyone was hungry. They where at the room with no food, no air-conditioner and no television. Only a small radio cheer then a bit…but soon the erotic soap opera bored their ears off. Most of the characters where interpreted by the same two guys, even the girls. Could it be the inexistent budget of this radio show? Or is it a transsexual filled melodrama? No one knows.

"Lili" asked Chloe, the bleeding astronautress "isn't Raz taking too long to come back?"

"I don't fucking care…he could die…and I…would…never…forgave…his…" and Lili cried. Tears of supine paramour infected her heart waves of love. She can't resist that boy's sabbatical self whoring. Even though his obnoxious attitude nauseated her to the point of causing pancreatic evacuation…he was cute. "I will go for him!" and she went.

At the same time, Orleande come back…with a brain…in a JAR!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone shout in a murderous fearfulness. Oleander was bringuing with him a living brain inside a glass walls jar…it's disgustingly sexy…that's what Chloe thought. But she is now deformed. She lost her will to live. But the body continues. And the mind too.

"okay you bastards!" shout Morceu "The last probation, the ultra magnum opus of my self persona. This is a Trophy I won when I was asked to find the most famous dicktator of the Middle East…this is the brain of…SADDAM RUSSIAN!"

Everyone fell of the chairs! Saddan Russein, the most murderous murder man of men…and they must fight him!

"Good Lord...I'm outta here!" and Bobby Zilch say goodbye to a life as a Pasychounat. Everyone get back to the chairs.

Lili, the most courageously ambitious student of the place, is immersed in self doubt. "Shit got real." And she runs to thew bathroom, seeking comfort from Raz, the man whom she despise so much, but now, in face of the utmost danger, she needs to fill that place in the heart that seeks a fine fried hand.

"Okay students!" shout the Morceu, with a sarcastic grim and erecting penis in his trousers "enter the fucking brain...NOW!"

And the students that where still alive did as his wish. First Chops, then Clem, then Crystal, then...

"Dogen!" shouts Morceu "why you are standing there! Enter the fucking brain you son of a motherly wuss!"

"Pro...proff...proferzo...I can't!"

"You can't? I'm going to kick your ass inside this fucking mind and cut your small penis if you don't obey my orders!"

"But, I have...I have..." and Orleander, with much hatred and impatience went, and Kicked Dogen's ass...but...

"What the fuck?" shouts with unbeliveability the Morceu, dear professor of the Camp "You shit your pants your asshole!"

"That's what I was trying to say!"

And Orlender boots's are full of diarrhea. He can't believe such a disrepectful act against his seniority. There's only one place to correct this heresy...the bathroom...and he goes.

Morceu Olwander opens the bathroom door and what he sees?

"Whaaaaaaaat?" shout the man Orleander "Lili Zanoto, why the fuck you are sucking Raz's dong?"

Lili is caught wwith much surprise annd bites Raz's dick, almost severing it off.

"Profersso! I..I...was saving his life!"

Orlender looks very in disbelife all that sittuattion. Lili Zanoto, naked , with a dripping pussy, sucking the dick of an almost dead Raz, with a pool of blood all over them, blood that gets ejaaculated from the cut wrists of that poor porn psychonaut.

"saving his life? You are raping this poor dying bum! You are sentenced to death!" and Oleander grabs Lili's arms and tries to take her out of the bathroom.

Orleander is committing a great miskate. When Lili entered the bathroom seeking for Raz, she found him, dying from blood loss because of his cut wrists. So courageus she is, she thought fast, put down her skirt, got all naked and started to suck Razputin's dick. It caused the poor Raz's dick to swell with blood, delaying his inevitable fate. But now, Orleandre is botching Lili's plan to saves Raz life.

"Raz!" shouts Lili "you must cum!" and she transmits a telephatic message to him...he understands.

"o...o...okay!" answer the poor fucked up Raz.

Lili is fighting her maximum to stay inside the bathroom, because it will help the cumshout. Otherwise...the dick will wither, and all will be lost.

Raz looks to Lili's pussy, that dripping engorged bloody pussy, and gets erect again...he is jerking...jerking. No, Oleander caught Lili, he is taking her out the bathroom. Fast Raz, before the pussy is out of sight! He is coming...the pussy is going...but it's so near...but...she is already out...come on!

Oleander already took her out of the bathroom. Raz's dick will cannot cum without stimuli. He cries.

"No!" cries in tears Lili as she hears Raz last pleas. But she have a last stroke to deal. "Raz!" she shouts from outside "Ohh...hohoho...I'm orgasming!" and she simulates a very ultra hot telesex phone whore. This immediately puts Raz on the alert...and he CUMS!

The cum goes all over the place in a fountain of joy and promisse of salvation. Raz looks for all that for a moment. He is contemplating Lili's feat, the utter love she have for him...now he have a confirmation of he passion...he must SAVE HER!

Raz then do as Lili said telephaticaly. He picks all the cums tenekynetically, reunites it in a glob of mucous proportions and...put on his bleeding wrists! This stop the bleeding...and Raz is saved!

Raz immediatley gets up:

"I must save Lili, Oreleander is probaly going to confine her inside Saddam's brain and let the old dictator fucks her vagina. I must not let this happend!"

And Raz kicks the bathroom's door with the rage of a thousand horny bulls. Time is against him. The only thing that still maintains his unblooded body is the love carrion licked upon his manhood by the undecided lovely Lili.

Raz looks around. No one in the room, everyonne is already inside Saddna's brain.

"I shall go, for my love!"and he enter the massive brain matter, preserved into alcoholic beverages.

"BOMMMM!" and Raz entered. The sight is not good. Penises everywhere, fucking middle aged vaginas with the force of a truck full of gonorrhea pancake. Suddenly, the penises emerge from the bloody made of flesh walls, and tries to force their way inside Raz rough rectum.

"Damn you, ridickulous severed members of a murder!" shout's Raz, who runs from the dicks that jumps behind him, cumming profanities and trying to fuck at all costs. Raz have no time to think, his virility is at stake, and he enter tunnels made of guts, without knowing where he is going. The penises follow him, their balls kicking on the ground made of shit and spraying the malevolent dung at Raz's back and butt.

After some time running, Raz could escape, the dicks are no where to be seen.

"Argh...they're gone...but...where am I?" and Raz looks around. Whoa! Looks like a palace, Saddam Russeins Iraq palace! Probably he is near the dicktator central command of consciousness.

"I guess I'm safe for now...the brain is inside alcohol. Saddam must be so drunk he couldn't even know all thew campers are here. But whre could possibly be Lili? Onleander said she would be killed. Damn...think Raz...think..."

Raz started to wander inside Saddan palace. It was a nice place, with smells of roses, avocado's liquor and pubic's lice. The ground was made of feminine butts that exhale cherry cake farts. The songs made by those butts were very pleasant to the ear, and for some time, Raz was lost in the middle of that panacea of women flavour.

"Saddam for sure is a man of refined taste." agreed Raz.

Raz acctually started to feel weird. He doesn't know why, but the butts farts are really inducing him into a state of extreme pleasurable torpor.

"Oh man, how I want to sleep..."

Raz was very sleepy. He laid on the ground, searched for a comfortable butt, reclined his head on it...and sleept.

Some time passed, and he couldn't wake. The scent was trapping him. How can he escape?

Raz found himself dreaming. He was inside a bathrrom. A bathroom, and he was bleeding.

"Wait, Lili is coming...she is sucking me! What a dream! Oh...it's good...come on baby, more, more...uh...wait...I'm remembering...Lili saved me! I was dying...no! I'm dreaming, I need to wake up! I must save her! But...what? I cannot! Damn! What is happening? I...I was at the butt room...then I saw asses...the flavor...it was good, yeah. Oh...the SCENT! It's making me sleep! Damn! I must AWAKE!"

Raz started to feel uneasy. If he continue like that, Saddam will rape Lili, and he will never, ever, make sex with a virgin pussy. It will be a disgrace.

"Okay...time for extreme emergecy measures."

Raz's subconscious then started to move inside his brain. He reached the diencephalon.

"Uh, I guess the medulla is near."

Raz then entered the medulla and moved inside, going down inside his spinal cord.

"Alright, almost at the Coccyx."

Raz then jumped some bones and finally, reached his so dearly loved balls.

"Oh God...Raz, forgive me for doing this to you...or myself, if a subcconcious astral projection have some respect in these lands."

Raz's subconcious then prepared, aimed and then...punched a big kick on Raz dormant balls, activating a excruciating pain all over the poor boy's fucked up genital punching bag.

"AAARRRRRRRRGHHHHH!" screamed Raz, waking up with that supine demonstration of self love by his sub-councious lovely self.

"Godmannit! My balls...shit, I must get outta here!" and Raz run.

Raz raced all over Saddan's brain, fighting against giant penises, fire breathing vaginas and engorged clips of old sitcom reruns.

Finally, he reached the room...where everyone was. The final room, the most deep consciously shit hole of all Saddan's fecal brain. Raz looked around...all his friends being raped by Saddan's little penises. Dogen, Elka, Chloe, even Orlendre. Saddna Russian is fucking everyone with his tiny mostrosities.

"Damn, I hope I'm not to late...Lili...my love..."

But then, from the shadows of blood and cancer...here comes...SADAN RUSSEIUN!

"Saddan!" scream Raz "where did you put my darling paramour, Lili the virgin?"

Saddan is not amused. He twist his moustarche, spits on the ground and pick a fresh vagina from the wall, to comb his hair.

"My dear Raz," utter the middle-easstern Fuher "you are so naïve. Do you think I, the master of Kawaii sex, is going to lend you any one of my sexual slaves?"

"Sexual slaves? You didn't you..."

"No, I haven't touch Lili...she's just sleeping...at my breast engorgement chamber. You know, she iis flat chested, and in my kingdom, women must have big bulge at the tits."

Raz is disconcerted. He is practically powerless in front of this madman leader. All of his friends, gagged, bound and raped. Bleeding anus notwithstanding, they are not very useful at the combat arena, he cannot count on then to fight such a powerful and extreme villain in sucha disavantageous fucked sittuation. The army of brainless penises is now sorrouding him, arming the cannons to shoot...to emasculate his genital pleasures for once and for all.

"No Raz...think...htere must be a way..."

"HAHAAHAAHAH!" laughs maniacally the Fuher Russein, jerking off at a wall of vulvas while he looks the last moments of our hero Razputing Aquato, the beloved and utterly mainly psychonaut that never boned a clean shaved vagina.

Russein then prepares to destroy the Razputin:

"My dear slave penises, load the cum!" and they loaded "prepare...FIRE!"

The thousand twelve inch penises shoot the acid flaming cum at the same time, and for Raz, it was like the world slowed down. The last moments in his life, and he never, ever declared his mostly delightful and full of love affection for tha lady of psychic maltese lactations, the dear and affected Lili Zanoto. He started to rehash and remenber this day, what happened in all of it. He trying to grope Lili, the rejection of his sexual advances...his cut wrists...then she sucking him...then she saving...WAIT! Yes, that's it...fast Raz, use fire against fire...use your own cum to save your love from the claws of injustice!

And Raz remembered the cum on his wrists, the same used to stanch the bleeding. With the speed of mind, Raz teleknektically morphed the now clotted ball of semen on his wrists into a protection ball encircling all of his body. In a micro second, the penis slaves acid flamming cum hit the Raz's semen shield and sprayed all over Saddan Russein most beloved memories.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shout Saddan Russein, seeing his strategy backfire majestically, and his own fuck juices spoiling a life of orgiastic mass murders and crimes against the poor oil wells. His memories, tainted by his own mind cum, are liquefying in a dough of pure hatred and constipation. Saddan Russeins's mind bowels movements got compromissed...and he poop. His trousers got wet and stinky with that pappy moisturize black anal vomit. He is finished.

"Yar!" screams with joy the replendished with life Raz. But his happyness is not for long, because, Saddan brain is starting to break apart...it's gaoing to BLOW!

"Shit! I must find LILI!" and Raz run in a hurry, with the heart between the legs, trying to not lose control of his busted mind bladder. "LILI!" he screams, "LILI!"

"RAZ!". Yes, Lili is alive! And the breast augmentation machine finished it's job. Raz find the room whre Lili was, at time to see her getting out of the machine. Raz got a boner.

"My gosh Lili...your breasts are fantstic...can I touch then?"

"No...only after marriage."

"Fuck!"

Raz grabs Lili's arm and start to race to Saddan's brain exit.

"Raz! Wait!" And the others?"

"Sorry Lili, we have no time, maybe next time."

Raz and Lili find the exit and...BLAM! They get out at the last minute. They run far away, thew fast they can. After a second, Saddan's brain goes...BOOOOOOM! exploding in a thousand of bloody cerebral pieces. And The Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp is now only a sad memory of a past of odd bureocratic coachs and self absorved and inneficient teachers.

"Oh Raz..." say a sad Lili "everyone died. What will be of us...and the camp?"

"Lili..." say Raz, grabbing Lili's hands and looking directly into her emerold eyes of passion "we are alive...we mustdo justice to the good name of this deceased camp, our good friends and 'ol Morceu Oleander. We will maintain alive the memory of our beloved Psychonauts training camp.

Raz then kiss Lili in the lips, oh, so honey flavored lips of cocoa butter, and they immerse themselves into a sea of love and hope for a new future, a future that no one can't taint. There is a lot of work to do...but now...they are only for themselves.

**The End**

**Epilogue:**

Despite the total destruction of the Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, Raz and Lili worked hard to maintain the spirit of the place and those who died in vain. And so, after ten years of hard worrk, Raz and Lili created The Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Fast Food Delight, a chain of fast food restaurant that serves the best burguers this side of the pacific. Raz is the President and General Manager, Lili is the Vice-President and Head of Treasury.

Oh, and not everyone died at that horrible explosion. Sasha Nein, that was at Vacation at the time, got unemployed with the camp destruction, so Raz gave him a job at the restaurant. He is the fry cook. And Milla Vodello, that was unemployed too and had to sell her body to pay the bills, she got a job too! She take care of the cleaning and sanitation of the restaurant bathrooms.

And everyone was happy.

**The End**


End file.
